


Осколки грез

by Cherry_on_top



Category: Code Geass, Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_on_top/pseuds/Cherry_on_top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Императора Чарльза было несколько иное видение Рагнарека, и, когда в 2010 году Священная Британнская Империя захватила весь мир, он осчастливил людей прозиумом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки грез

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом Эквилибриум, частичный ретеллинг, в эпиграфах использован текст песни "First day" by Brian Molko & Timo Mass  
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2013.  
> Беты: alada, Immortal Cat.

I see you found my underground  
Help yourself to guns and ammo  


В воздухе ощутимо запахло грозой, когда они покинули границы Токио и, миновав два КПП, выехали в Пустошь. Разглядывать в сгущающихся сумерках было нечего, квадрат номер 957 не привлекал внимания ни интересным ландшафтом, ни сохранившимися остовами погибших в огне войны сооружений. Белый свет фар выхватывал из темноты только редкие чахлые деревца и крошащуюся по обочинам дорогу.  
Все приходило в запустение.  
Все, что никому не было нужно.  
Никому, кроме Лелуша, который уставился в окно с той самой минуты, как его перехватили на выходе из Хранилища и усадили в машину, велев «разобраться с этим немедленно».  
— Недоволен чем-то? — спросил Сузаку.  
— Нет, — Лелуш даже не оглянулся. — На чем ты все пытаешься меня поймать?  
Сузаку не нужно было заглядывать в его лицо, чтобы понять — тот криво улыбнулся, как делал всякий раз, когда Сузаку, по его мнению, начинал что-то подозревать.  
Когда машина остановилась, Сузаку, взявшись за ручку двери, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Я останусь, — повернулся к нему Лелуш.  
— Уверен?  
— Абсолютно. Ты справишься.  
Сузаку вылез из машины и захлопнул дверь. От выстроившихся в ряд бронеавтомобилей к нему уже направлялся капитан отряда, державший руку на автомате.  
— Мы окружили здание, клерик, все повстанцы внутри.  
Ярко освещенный перекрестными лучами прожекторов дом казался белоснежным, несмотря на серый, потрескавшийся кирпич, с которого уже слезала краска. Неудивительно, что повстанцам удалось так долго находить здесь прибежище — расположенный в труднопроходимой местности, надежно укрытый от главной трассы неровными холмами и горной растительностью, этот дом нанесен даже не на все карты военного назначения. После тотальной зачистки в период войны многие заброшенные и неосмотрительно оставленные пригодными для жилья строения населялись беглецами из Токио — теми, кто не хотел подчиниться режиму и, оставшись полноправным человеком, занять в обществе свое место.  
— Начать штурм?  
Сузаку бросил быстрый взгляд на тонированное стекло автомобиля, словно ожидая, что Лелуш изменит решение, хотя тот недолгий срок, что они проработали вместе, убедил его в том, что новый напарник не сдается легко — и в своем упрямстве тоже.  
— Да, начинайте.  
Света не было видно ни в одном из узких окон, повстанцы затаились в мертвой тишине и темноте, которую в один миг разорвали вспышки выстрелов и звон битых стекол, когда отряд штурмовиков по команде ворвался внутрь. У повстанцев не было ни единого шанса — ни теперь, ни когда-либо еще. И когда стрельба стихла, кое-где зажгли уцелевшие висящие под потолком лампы. Под неровным светом лежали смятые тела, расплескавшие по полу и стенам кровь, казавшуюся черной. Под ногами захрустела осыпавшаяся краска. Изнутри дом выглядел еще более жалким, чем снаружи. Сузаку прошелся по комнатам, за ним последовала группа экспертов, сразу направившаяся к поставленным в угол одной из комнат контейнерам, явно приготовленным для транспортировки. Мебели в доме было мало, и она не представляла никакого интереса для Грамматона. В отличие от больших, грубо сколоченных деревянных контейнеров и коробок поменьше: штурмовики вытряхнули их содержимое на пол. Растрепанные книги зашелестели открытыми страницами.  
— ЕС-10, клерик, — заявил эксперт, кидая книжонку в мягкой обложке на груду уже сваленных книг в центре комнаты.  
Сузаку из любопытства полистал одну из книг. Текст на японском языке, независимо от содержания, уже был достаточной причиной для его уничтожения. В дверном проеме показались двое огнеметчиков.  
— Сжечь, — Сузаку отступил в сторону, пропуская их вглубь комнаты, осторожно перешагнул через распростертое на полу тело, и в эту секунду ему под ноги метнулось что-то маленькое и юркое, стремительно прыгнувшее к двери.  
— Эй, держите, — он не успел нагнуться, чтобы поймать эту тварь, как на пороге показался Лелуш. И он оказался куда проворнее.  
Повисшее в его руках нечто оказалось котом с гладкой темной шерстью.  
— Ты вовремя, — нахмурился Сузаку. — Давай его сюда.  
Лелуш, крепко держа извивающегося и орущего кота на полувытянутых руках, непонимающе посмотрел на Сузаку:  
— Его нужно показать специалистам. В этой местности могут находиться источники заражения.  
— Мы можем дезинфицировать это прямо здесь.  
— Это будет полезнее живым.  
Сузаку посмотрел на огнеметчиков:  
— Приступайте.  
Пламя вырвалось из двух узких сопел, жадно лизнуло гору бумаги и с треском взметнулось вверх по стене.  
— Лелуш, — начал Сузаку, — последнее распоряжение Консулата…  
— Не отменяет субординации, напарник.  
Лелуш подобрал с пола одну из коробок, засунул в нее упирающегося кота и, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел.  
— Закончите тут все, — распорядился Сузаку и последовал за Лелушем.  
Ночной воздух был прохладным, и Сузаку плотнее запахнул воротник, несмотря на то, что ему, наоборот, хотелось расстегнуть пару пуговиц и вдохнуть полной грудью. Здание наполнилось ревущим огнем изнутри, штурмовики рассаживались по машинам, последними отходили огнеметчики, оставляя за собой красные всполохи и объятый пламенем проход в дом. Через минуту все здание пылало, и предгрозовой ветер уносил в небо искры и крупный пепел.  
Поморщившись от принесенного порывом ветра запаха гари, Сузаку поспешно зашагал к машине.  
— Ты можешь заставить это замолчать? — терпеливо спросил он, закрыв дверь и неодобрительно взглянув на стоящую на сидении между ним и Лелушем коробку, из которой раздавались дикие животные вопли.  
— Это кот. Зверь. Проще его уничтожить, чем заткнуть.  
— Зачем им такая обуза?  
— Кто их поймет, этих повстанцев.  
— А зачем нам?  
Лелуш кивнул водителю, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида:  
— Едем.  
Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, разворачиваясь и снова возвращаясь на место во главе колоны.  
— Один из признаков подверженного болезням человека: стремление все усложнить, — размеренно, словно читая из учебника, сказал Лелуш. — Поэтому нам и удается их ловить. Они не могут расстаться со своими слабостями. А слабость оставляет следы. И, как видишь, она легко выдает себя…  
Они оба посмотрели на коробку. Кот, казалось, стал кричать тише, зато начал активно шевелиться в попытках выбраться, и Лелуш положил руку на крышку.  
— Мы находили и собак, — вспомнил Сузаку. — Раньше.  
— Вот как? Мне ни разу не попадались.  
— Их использовали для охраны. Но какая польза от этого?  
Лелуш пожал плечами.  
И в это время по крыше застучали крупные капли. Неслышно включились и задвигались по лобовому стеклу дворники. Сузаку машинально посмотрел на часы: он предполагал, что они закончат ночью, но не ожидал, что настолько поздно. Впрочем, для клериков время не имело особого значения. Сузаку подумал о догорающем где-то вдалеке доме, об обуглившихся телах мужчин и женщин, о дожде, проливающемся на эти тела с неба через рухнувшую крышу, об отрывках на японском языке, которые, в отличие от времени, все еще кое-что для него значили.

Небо над Токио расчерчивали лучи прожекторов. Над центральной частью города, где находилось здание Грамматона и относящиеся к нему строения, лучи искусственного света пересекались чаще всего. Боевая техника не въезжала на территорию центра, и вереница бронеавтомобилей свернула на боковую улицу перед разъезжающимися высокими воротами. Дальше пропускали только автомобили клериков. Людей на улицах было мало, высотные жилые и государственные здания освещались вмонтированными в тротуары плоскими лампами.  
Автомобиль остановился до того, как выехал на подъездную аллею Грамматона, пересекающую весь центр.  
— Твоя работа на сегодня окончена. Для занесения этого, — Лелуш подтолкнул коробку, — в Реестр хватит и одного клерика.  
Спорить было глупо, да и самому Сузаку не очень-то хотелось проходить всю процедуру отчетности в такой час.  
— До завтра, — бросил он через плечо, выбираясь наружу.  
Взбежать вверх по ступеням под прямым потоком дождя было делом нескольких секунд. Датчик отреагировал на вшитую в перчатку карту пропуска, раздвигая двухслойные дверные створки, открывая металлические отполированные стены, потолок и пол коридора. Так же автоматически лифт считал этаж с карты, бесшумно доставив Сузаку на такой же безликий тусклый четырнадцатый этаж. Попади он по ошибке в квартиру кого-нибудь другого, он бы не сразу это понял, до того схожей была обстановка и планировка всего в этом здании. Целиком обезличенная: никаких ярких цветов, никаких интересных, сложных линий.  
У него оставалось две дозы — на ночь и на утро. Сигнальная сирена не работала внутри жилых помещений, но у него никогда не было проблем с чувством времени, так же, как он никогда не чувствовал вводимую в шейную вену иглу.  
Под едва различимый сквозь толстые стекла шум дождя он быстро уснул.

Пробуждение ранним утром выдалось таким же заурядным, как в течение тех семи лет, что прошли с того дня, как он вступил в Тетраграмматон. Еще в монастыре, куда его отправили сразу после капитуляции Одиннадцатой Зоны, одно утро было похоже на другое. Темные стены. Жесткий матрац, не располагающий к длительному валянию в постели. Серый потолок. Яркий свет галогеновых ламп, включающихся по сигналу. Шприц с прозиумом на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на прикроватном столе, в верхнем ящике. Всегда справа.  
Сузаку повертел инъектор в руках. Он редко видел сны, но каждый раз, когда в ускользающем сознании вспыхивали и мелькали картины, беспорядочные и лишенные всякой логики, он ощущал странное беспокойство. Они быстро стирались из памяти, но один сон все же изредка возвращался к нему с того дня, когда он впервые принял прозиум — и бронированные двери монастыря закрылись за его спиной.  
Последнее отчетливое воспоминание об исчезнувшем навсегда мире, каким он его запомнил: дымящаяся от напалма земля, сваленные в гору тела, уже кружащиеся над липкими лужами крови мухи, наполнявшие нестерпимо жаркий полдень назойливым жужжанием. Он яростно тер глаза, то ли из-за солнца, то ли из-за едкого дыма. Но щипание не проходило.  
— Ты можешь остаться здесь, с ними, — на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. — Можешь бежать к своим. Они, пожалуй, примут тебя обратно. Если добежишь. У тебя кто-нибудь остался?  
Сузаку не мог отвести взгляда от развороченной гусеницами танков земли.  
— Мы могли бы отправить тебя в гетто. Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
Они пошли обратно к машине, и стоявшие неподалеку люди в черной форме с закрытыми лицами опустили винтовки. Словно до этого они собирались стрелять.  
— Это случается с людьми на территории страны, которая потерпела поражение, — рука освободила плечо, но сильные пальцы тут же обхватили его шею сзади. — Но ничего такого не будет, не бойся. Ни с тобой, ни с другими.  
Этот человек говорил еще долго, пока они ехали сквозь редкий лес. О том, что бояться нечего. О том, что никто не будет унижен, если придет к британцам добровольно. О том, что он может сохранить свое имя и фамилию своего отца.  
О том, что только ему решать, да побыстрее.  
И он решился.

Тот день лишь поначалу, в первые месяцы его пребывания в монастыре, возвращался к нему во сне с удивительной точностью, но со временем детали и краски стерлись. Этот сон мало беспокоил его, когда последствия пережитого стресса перестали давать о себе знать и когда он полностью привык к новому порядку, в котором волнениям и тревогам не было места.  
В это утро Сузаку даже не сразу понял, что спал, когда подскочил от звука будильника. Поднес ладонь к глазам, ощущая непривычное жжение, и замер. Этот сон вернулся. Таким, каким он его не помнил.  
Этого вообще не должно было случиться. Он давно избавился от чувства вины. От жалости. От ненависти.  
Последняя капсула прозиума отправилась в инъектор. Но он не решился использовать ее сейчас. Сначала прошелся по комнате, вслушиваясь в речь диктора, льющуюся с экрана, включающегося по утрам автоматически. Когда-то давно его это раздражало. Со временем он привык и перестал вслушиваться в слова, которые уже выучил наизусть. В монастыре они часами просиживали перед огромными экранами, и в какой-то момент он научился игнорировать монотонный голос. Он больше не мог воспринимать однообразную информацию, подаваемую изо дня в день в неизменной манере. Диктор не говорил ничего нового. Но он всегда был рядом. Казалось, для того только, чтобы невозможно стало слушать что-то другое.  
Введение прозиума всегда безболезненно, и Сузаку впервые пожалел об этом. Ему хотелось хотя бы слабого укола, лишь бы почувствовать что-нибудь, кроме странной боли в сердце. Он забыл, что это такое: страх, злоба, тоска, беспомощность. И теперь все вернулось к нему, напомнило о своем полустертом — он-то думал, что эмоции исчезли, ушли навсегда много лет назад — существовании. Осторожно, словно боясь помешать действию препарата, он улегся на спину, сосредоточенно глядя в потолок.  
Все потолки похожи один на другой.  
Сузаку глубоко выдохнул. Прозиум понемногу брал свое, опуская мягкую пелену безразличия на его паникующее, взбудораженное сознание.  
В детстве после каждой дозы ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы адаптировать свое лишенное чувств и эмоций восприятие к действительности. Он был тогда как человек, впервые шагающий по палубе корабля в страшный шторм. В мире, где нет чувств, не так просто сразу сориентироваться. Он ничего не понимал поначалу. Но привык. Он очень хотел выжить.  
Они все — дети той, самой последней на земле войны — привыкли. Они не собирались умирать.

— По состоянию на двадцать четвертое июля 2018 года следующие предметы занесены в Реестр ЕС-10…  
На территории Центра безэмоциональный женский голос передавал информационные сводки. Сузаку рассеянно прислушивался к этому голосу — только потому, что это касалось его работы, — поднимаясь по лестнице в принадлежащее Тетраграмматону крыло. Здесь царило деловое оживление, свойственное строго структурированным группам людей, где каждый занят своим делом. Так оно и было.  
И Лелуш был на месте.  
Лелуш Ламперуж, выпуск с отличием из монастыря при Хоккайдо. Сын одного из первых клериков, прибывших в Одиннадцатую Зону. Безупречная характеристика. Ни одного проваленного дела, ни одного сбежавшего повстанца. За первый год службы…  
— Вынесение приговора обвиняемым по делу номер 7543 состоится сегодня в пять часов, — буднично сообщил Лелуш, как только Сузаку уселся за своим столом и включил компьютер.  
На экране развернулись окна обновляемых новостей.  
Сузаку поднял глаза, уставился на спину Лелуша. С первого же дня их работы вместе Лелуш занял стол перед ним. Когда он заговаривал — нечасто, впрочем, — он слегка поворачивался вполоборота или просто оглядывался через плечо.  
— Что еще? — Сузаку откинулся на спинку жесткого стула.  
Он никогда раньше не замечал, что ему здесь не хватает света: темная мебель, темная униформа, темные стены. Он вообще мало что замечал, кроме развернутого перед глазами экрана.  
— В третьем секторе старого Токио перестали принимать прозиум. Связь подозреваемой с повстанцами установить не удалось, но я получил ордер на арест сегодня.  
На экране всплыла фотография и краткая биографическая справка. Сузаку мельком взглянул на нее.  
— Идем, — Лелуш поднялся. — В город я, пожалуй, пройдусь вместе с тобой.

Она была полностью не в порядке. Ее лицо, эта треснувшая маска, заставило Сузаку подавиться заготовленными словами — так оглушительно и обжигающе ярко запечатлелось на скулах, губах, лбу и, самое главное, в глазах то, что он привык сразу подмечать, сталкиваясь с людьми, отказавшимися от прозиума. Это умение тоже пришло со временем. Даже когда эмоциональные преступники были спокойны, вернее, думали, что спокойны, их выдавали глаза, слишком тревожные глаза на слишком спокойном лице.  
Но сейчас она и не была спокойна. Открыла дверь еще до того, как они успели вскрыть ее самостоятельно, и отшатнулась назад в наивной попытке снова ее захлопнуть.  
— Тетраграмматон. Мы войдем? — поинтересовался Сузаку.  
Она на секунду замешкалась, и тут же Лелуш распахнул дверь, бесцеремонно входя внутрь. Если бы она принимала прозиум, она бы сообразила быстрее, что делать. Но у нее уже задрожали губы…  
— В чем дело? — спросила она, и это стало ее очередной ошибкой.  
Голос предавал так же, как глаза.  
Она не могла их остановить, даже если бы попыталась. Прошедшие в квартиру полицейские оттеснили ее в сторону, двое встали у двери, предотвращая побег. Лелуш сразу прошел к столу, на котором стоял раскрытый ноутбук.  
— Вы не можете это трогать, я работаю в Центре, — девушка повысила голос, обретя подобие уверенности.  
— Да, именно, — легко согласился Лелуш, убирая руку от слабо светящейся клавиатуры, — вы обвиняетесь в эмоциональном преступлении, Минасе Мицуки, офицер первого подразделения внутренней полиции.  
Загоревшийся было в ее глазах огонек разом потух. Сузаку стоял к ней достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать, как она резко втянула воздух, будто от удара в солнечное сплетение. Ему что-то не понравилось в голосе Лелуша. Он не сразу понял, но, осознав, что так царапнуло его слух, внутренне собрался. Ему не понравилось, как Лелуш произнес ее имя. Она была японкой, как и он. Хотя разница между нациями уже стерлась, все выжившие после войны стали подданными Британской Империи и никто не обращал внимания на имена или разрез глаз… Все, что могло разъединить людей, ушло.  
И для того, чтобы почувствовать совершенно ненужную связь с преступником, момент был явно неподходящий. Сузаку направился к книжным полкам.  
— Назовете своих сообщников сразу? — предложил Лелуш.  
Сузаку знал: Мицуки бросится к нему. И целиться будет в него. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы предугадать ее движения. Но прежде, чем он смог бы остановить ее руку, ее перехватил один из ближайших штурмовиков. Лелуш поймал еще скользящий по гладкому полу нож:  
— Значит, потом, — он передал нож капитану. — Уведите ее.  
Проводив взглядом Мицуки, Сузаку вопросительно посмотрел на Лелуша. Тот понял и тоже подошел к полкам. Сказал капитану:  
— Приступайте к обыску.  
Блестящий шлем коротко кивнул и знаком велел своим подчиненным выйти. Они рассеялись по квартире, обшаривая все подходящие для хранения запрещенного контента углы.  
— Она действительно могла связаться с повстанцами? — решился спросить Сузаку.  
— Люди на таком посту не бросают принимать прозиум случайно. Или они ее нашли, или она нашла их сама. В любом случае это не стандартная ситуация. Если мы допустим повстанцев в структуру Грамматона, вся система окажется под прямой угрозой.  
Корешки книг не вызывали подозрений. Ничего такого, что не могло бы оказаться на полке любого государственного служащего: множество книг по истории, аналитические материалы авторства Отца, технические издания по оружию и мастерству боя. Все в одинаковых серых твердых обложках, с унифицированным шрифтом, одного формата. Лелуш полистал пару без особого интереса:  
— Иногда они прячут книги под обложками учебников.  
Он положил их на место и отошел вглубь комнаты, к низкой кровати и прилегающему к ней ночному столику, принялся выдвигать ящики. Сузаку продолжил внимательно просматривать книги, складывая уже проверенные на пол.  
— Вот и оно, — негромко проговорил Лелуш.  
Раскрытый инъектор был пуст. Прилагавшейся к нему коробки запасных ампул не было. Те, что скрывались лучше, обычно оставляли прозиум на месте как доказательство того, что они исправно его принимают. Но это не помогало тем, на кого падало обвинение в эмоциональном преступлении. Никто еще не выходил из изолятора, попав в него однажды.  
Тетраграмматон не работал по случайному или ошибочному обвинению.  
И обычно Тетраграмматон находил более существенные доказательства.  
Между строк одной из книг по рукопашному бою было написано от руки стихотворение.  
— Кажется, я тоже кое-что нашел, — повернулся Сузаку к Лелушу, который задумчиво щелкал магазином инъектора и только мельком взглянул на рукописные строки:  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, это на английском, — он протянул Сузаку герметичный пакет. — Если захочешь отдать на экспертизу.  
Тот аккуратно положил книгу в пакет.  
Когда они вернулись к машине, оставив экспертов разбираться с остальными обнаруженными уликами, Лелуш как бы нехотя сказал:  
— С ней еще одна проблема.  
— Какая? — спросил Сузаку, так как Лелуш взял чересчур долгую паузу.  
— Ты не прочитал досье? Ее сын в монастыре.  
— Перейдет под опеку Грамматона и просто перестанет приходить домой по вечерам.  
— Ему осталось жить два года, — Лелуш распахнул дверь и перехватил взгляд Сузаку, застывшего со своей стороны. — И она знает об этом.  
Они молча сели в машину, дождались, пока она тронется с места.  
— Ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Дело не в этом. Она знает, что сын умрет, и отказывается от прозиума. Ты не находишь это странным?  
Сузаку пристально взглянул на Лелуша. Словно увидел впервые.  
Раньше у него не было повода разглядывать напарника. Он не находил ничего интересного на поверхности и не видел причины заглядывать глубже.  
— Может быть, нам нужен человек, который тоже откажется от прозиума, чтобы понять их, — улыбнулся Сузаку, — он нам расскажет. Как оно чувствуется.  
И прикусил язык.  
— Неплохая мысль. Поговорю с Вице-Консулом, — улыбнулся в свою очередь Лелуш и снова отвернулся к окну.  
Сузаку не нашелся, как возразить, а потом стало поздно.

Вице-Консула он видел только однажды — когда вернулся со своего первого рейда в Пустошь единственным выжившим. Такого не случалось за всю историю Тетраграмматона. Группу зачистки встретили засадой в скалистой местности, укрыться в которой не составляло никакого труда. Равно как и установить крупнокалиберные орудия. Те повстанцы не были загнанными беглецами без укрытия и оружия. Они были хорошо вооружены и отлично подготовлены.  
И они ждали подходящего случая очень, очень долго.  
Колонну из семи хаммеров разметало по узкой извилистой дороге, десятки полицейских — от рядовых до капитана — были убиты, Тетраграмматон потерял одного клерика. Сержант прибывшего подкрепления, которое отправилось за не вышедшим на связь отрядом и помчалось по следам отходящих в долину повстанцев, спросил у Сузаку, что тот думает о случившемся здесь, в квадрате 889.  
— Это предательство, сержант, — убежденно ответил Сузаку.  
— Но операция подготовлена высшим руководством Грамматона, — неуверенно возразил сержант.  
Открыто перечить клерику ему не позволял ранг, но изумление в голосе слышалось немалое.  
Сузаку отвел взгляд от растерянного лица сержанта и поднялся с капота хаммера, на который опирался до этого.  
— Клерик, — окликнул его сержант.  
Сузаку оглянулся. На капоте остались следы крови, резко выделяющиеся на блестящей поверхности. Сузаку покачал головой:  
— Это не моя.  
Не моя, тихо повторил он потом, застегивая полиэтиленовый черный мешок и убирая безвольно свисающую ледяную руку внутрь.  
Сузаку ожидал всего, вплоть до обвинения его самого в измене. Он не мог назвать случайностью так хорошо спланированную засаду. Его опасения и ожидания оправдались только наполовину — по возвращении в Токио, где поднялся настоящий переполох с повышением уровня террористической угрозы, его сразу же отправили на допрос.  
И все время, пока он сидел перед пятью другими клериками, игла полиграфа не сдвинулась ни на йоту, оставляя за собой идеально ровную полосу.  
Только потом Сузаку получил аудиенцию у Вице-Консула. После бессонной ночи, после изнурительного допроса, после того, как на его униформе высохли и потрескались пятна крови, ему было позволено войти в самое сердце Грамматона — зал прямой связи с Вице-Консулом. С огромного экрана на Сузаку смотрел тот, кто был почти так же легендарен, как Отец.  
Вице-Консул спросил, как он себя чувствует. Что он чувствует.  
— Ничего, — ответил Сузаку.  
Вице-Консул спросил, знает ли Сузаку, почему клерики работают в паре.  
Я был неосторожен, помолчав, ответил Сузаку, я позволил Грамматону лишиться одного из сотрудников.  
Он не мог припомнить какой-либо другой причины для парной работы.  
Нет, это не ваша вина, сказал Вице-Консул, а по этому происшествию проведут самое детальное расследование, и виновные будут найдены.  
Виновные уже найдены, доложил Сузаку, по данным вспомогательного отряда в сегодняшней зачистке были уничтожены семьдесят девять повстанцев. Некоторым, скорее всего, удалось сбежать, но цифра внушительная.  
Вице-Консул отметил, что работа блестящая. Несмотря ни на что. Но замечание, которое Сузаку сделал в Пустоши, все же имеет некоторую основу для того, чтобы принять его всерьез.  
На этом аудиенция была завершена, и Сузаку получил свободную от рейдов неделю, до того момента, как его погибшему напарнику найдут замену. Сузаку был не против.  
Но прежде чем отправиться наконец спать, он зашел в медицинский отсек. Узнал время кремации погибшего, посмотрел на него, изменившегося до неузнаваемости в этом последнем — и, без сомнения, спокойном — сне.  
Но думал он только о проваленной операции. Он перебирал в уме всех, кто мог быть причастен, всех, кого он мог заподозрить в поддержке повстанцев, — и не находил.  
А потом, спустя всего пару дней, он столкнулся с Лелушем. Тогда они еще не были знакомы. Когда Сузаку выполнял в тренировочном зале одну из техник ган-ката, размашистое движение деревянного меча было остановлено уверенной рукой, и незаметно подкравшийся противник в такой же форме, с закрытым щитком лицом, встал перед ним.  
— Ты двигаешься предсказуемо, — сказал он, и Сузаку по голосу определил его возраст — ровесник. — Я давно наблюдаю.  
Сузаку был уверен, что они никогда не встречались раньше.  
— Мой учитель так не считает, — резко возразил он, вырывая меч из хватки.  
— Твоему учителю будет все равно, если тебя подстрелят завтра. А я не люблю менять напарников каждую неделю.  
Сузаку ошеломленно посмотрел на него, и новичок снял шлем:  
— Лелуш Ламперуж. Рад познакомиться, напарник.

It's the first day of the rest of your life  
Don't fuck it up

Если Лелуш и говорил с Вице-Консулом о том сомнительном предложении, то Сузаку ничего об этом так и не узнал.  
И ничего особенного с тех пор не произошло. Кроме той досадной детали, что Сузаку не мог заставить свои чувства замолкнуть.  
Он брал новые ампулы, вкладывал их в инъектор, по сигналу вводил иглу в вену — и не получал никакого результата. Спасительное равнодушие не возвращалось. Он прилагал немыслимые усилия, чтобы сохранять безмятежное выражение лица и размеренность голоса, но от каждого брошенного на него взгляда — от рядового до Лелуша, от Лелуша особенно — его бросало в жар. Лелуш следил за ним. Ведь для того и нужны партнеры: предупреждать ошибки того, кто уже не в состоянии самостоятельно их избежать. Под его пристальным, цепким взглядом Сузаку заставлял себя расправлять плечи, делать глубокий вдох и отдавать приказы, ранее никак не нарушавшие его покой. Но все, что казалось раньше таким простым и легким, теперь давалось с большим трудом.  
Это Лелуш сказал Сузаку, зачем нужны напарники: для того, чтобы знать, о чем думает другой, и порой знать даже лучше… Потому что человек, начавший чувствовать, не хозяин себе более. А Сузаку даже не сможет оправдаться тем, что принимает прозиум, ведь полиграф, при одной мысли о котором по спине полз неприятный холодок, покажет всю правду, и его идеально прямая линия превратится… Он видел, как скачет иголка на показаниях эмоциональных преступников.  
Он мог бы даже заподозрить подделку прозиума, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, но даже ампулы Лелуша, которые он тайком поменял однажды на свои, не дали эффекта. Он проделал этот же трюк еще с несколькими клериками. Ничего.  
Сузаку просматривал записи множества регистраторов еще тщательнее, чем раньше, пытаясь понять, не допустил ли он промаха, заговорив оживленнее, чем обычно, или громче, или сказав что-то не то. С некоторым удовлетворением он отмечал, что никаких видимых глазу перемен в нем не произошло. Или, по крайней мере, техника бессильна их зафиксировать.  
— Не снимай перчатки, — сказал ему Лелуш в одном из рейдов, когда они разгромили и сожгли ветхий старый дом, который уже не мог послужить повстанцам надежным укрытием и где они прятались только от безнадежности. — Это не по уставу.  
Это стало его единственной ошибкой. Сузаку несколько раз пересмотрел этот эпизод, где они стояли возле машины: после спокойного замечания Сузаку так же спокойно и неторопливо надел перчатки. Он и снял их только затем, чтобы пощупать пульс на шее одного из расстрелянных повстанцев. Ему показалось — только показалось, — что тот еще дышит. Он не знал, зачем это сделал, все равно окажись повстанец живым, он не смог бы его добить. Но этого делать не пришлось.  
Тех, кто бросал оружие, поднимал руки и выходил к ним, они отдавали полиции для препровождения в изолятор.  
Так было до тех пор, пока Вице-Консул не издал приказ: пленных не брать. 

Сузаку никогда не думал, что его дом на самом деле очень напоминает тюрьму: сотня запертых камер, надежно отделенных друг от друга железом и бетоном, а от мира — звуконепроницаемым стеклом, сквозь которое можно разглядеть только смутные очертания крыш.  
Он ненавидел свою квартиру, он не хотел возвращаться в нее по вечерам и старался уходить как можно раньше утром, не забывая при этом, что все должно выглядеть естественно в глазах коллег — сухое приветствие, все разговоры только о деле.  
Он успел забыть, что такое одиночество. Он никогда не знал, что такое полная изоляция. Он и представить раньше не мог, что будет рад видеть Лелуша больше, чем он радовался своему отцу много лет назад. Пусть им никогда не стать друзьями — забытое слово, но он научился ценить присутствие другого человека рядом. Просто чтобы не быть одному.  
Он возненавидел и тишину, и голос Отца. Но больше всего он возненавидел собственное упрямство, из-за которого продолжал инъекции, даже когда никто не видел. Прозиум. То, что отняло у него чувство ненависти и сострадания, лишило его восторга и удовольствия. Его и еще несколько миллионов людей, выживших после той сокрушительной войны, что пронеслась под флагом Британии по всему земному шару, выжигая целые города и запирая уцелевших в каменные мешки, лишая их последнего, возможно, желания в их жизни — мстить. Погружая в прозиумный наркотический сон даже во время бодрствования. Убеждая, приводя сотни аргументов в пользу новой ступени человеческого развития.  
Система не рухнула, потому что лжи не было ни в одном слове. У жизни без войн, агрессии и ненависти была своя цена, и даже не слишком высокая.  
Но никакая вера в правильность выбора не заглушала крики десятков повстанцев, которые он слышал, оставаясь в одиночестве, и тогда он вспоминал, как прочитал в детстве в одной книге — навсегда потерянное удовольствие — о том, что крики убитых сопровождали героя до конца его дней и на пороге смерти не дали ему забыться.  
Если прозиум избавлял от бессонницы и чувства вины, то ему нужен прозиум, который наконец сработает. Ему нужен не старый мир, а новый. И пусть те запрещенные книги, которые Сузаку, не удержавшись, пролистывал в Хранилище, изо всех сил притворяясь, что он здесь исключительно по работе, поскорее сожгут.

Из зала суда до места исполнения приговора они проходили по узкому туннелю, который заканчивался овальным залом, единственный путь откуда лежал через тяжелые огнеупорные створки дверей, лаконично отмеченные символическим черным крестом. Красные мантии осужденные оставляли в этом мире, вступая в последнюю камеру в одних светлых робах заключенных. Двери бесшумно раздвигались, показывая серебристые решетки и трубы внутренностей, и так же бесшумно сдвигались, получив свою порцию. Так хорошо всем знакомым равнодушным женским голосом начинался обратный отсчет.  
Сузаку находил этот голос теперь даже мелодичным и приятным.  
— Если мы продолжим жечь повстанцев такими темпами, мы никогда не выйдем на их предводителей, — сказал он, глядя сверху, с площадки на втором уровне, как осужденные скидывали мантии и заходили в камеру. — И не найдем их сообщников.  
— Эти последние, — Лелуш рядом облокотился на перила. — Больше мы с ними не ведем никаких переговоров.  
— Консулат не хочет ускорить процедуру очищения Пустоши от террористов?  
Лелуш посмотрел вниз и тихо произнес:  
— Грязь будет всегда. Куда спешить? На наш век хватит работы.  
Сузаку оторвался от перил и направился к выходу, растерянно заметив, что Лелуш тоже не остался досмотреть процедуру до конца и двинулся за ним.  
Слово «грязь» вертелось у него на языке, и он очень хотел вернуть его Лелушу, пока они проходили пропускной пункт и выходили на улицу. Лелуш назвал грязью людей, которые хранили то, что у них осталось от их родины, которые осмелились сохранить самих себя людьми — в полной мере. Даже не все они бывали вооружены и способны оказать сопротивление, тем более Тетраграмматону.  
И они действительно были растоптаны как грязь.  
Сузаку никогда не видел такого заката — может быть потому, что давно отвык смотреть в небо, — горизонт был кроваво-алым, и всплески розового отражались в редких, еще не просохших лужах от недавнего ливня.  
— Сузаку, — позвал его Лелуш, ступая рядом по пути к Грамматону.  
Он не ответил и не остановился.  
— Сузаку, — повторил Лелуш, — я вижу, ты беспокоишься.  
— Тебе кажется.  
— Боишься войны?  
Тут Сузаку остановился и посмотрел на Лелуша. Они остановились на углу, неподалеку от главного входа, рядом с неподвижно стоящими на постаментах штурмовиками. Над площадью, по которой деловито шагали люди, разносился голос Отца, говорящего о насилии, боли и крови, агрессии и разрушающем действии эмоций, обо всем, что ушло в прошлое.  
— Войны не будет, — коротко ответил Сузаку.  
— Полагаешь, повстанцы не соберут достаточно сил?  
— Оглянись вокруг. Мы избавились от слабостей и победили. Мы отбросили эмоции, чтобы больше не было войн. Чтобы не терять больше никого…  
— Кого ты можешь потерять сейчас? — на губах Лелуша зазмеилась та редкая, недобрая усмешка, которой Сузаку раньше не придавал значения, так быстро она появлялась и так мимолетно и бесследно исчезала. — Мы избавились и ото всех привязанностей. Ты не заметил, как мало нам осталось от нашей человеческой сути?  
— Толкающей на убийство?  
Лелуш скрестил руки на груди:  
— История человечества написана убийствами. И что есть процедура, на которой мы только что присутствовали, как не убийство? Что изменилось, кроме того… — он снова улыбнулся, — что сейчас люди готовы убивать друг от друга только потому, что им все равно? Раньше их извиняла ненависть…  
— Не понимаю тебя, — нахмурился Сузаку. — Войны не будет. Хватит. Я не позволю террористам вернуть все то, без чего мы прожили семь лет.  
— Спокойно прожили, — согласился Лелуш.  
Сузаку развернулся, бросил через плечо:  
— Мы можем обсудить это после.  
Он заметил, как спешивший к ним капитан полиции почтительно остановился за несколько ступеней.  
— Ступай легко, — отозвался Лелуш, — мои ты топчешь грезы.  
Сузаку замер, почувствовав, как земля качнулась под ногами.  
Он вспомнил эту строку, не мог не вспомнить — после всех тайно пролистанных, мельком просмотренных книг, смешавшихся в его голове в неразборчивый калейдоскоп из знаков, слов и стоящих за ними чувств. Он вспомнил это стихотворение и книгу, которую достал с полки той незадачливой японки, Минасе Мицуки.  
Ни ее, ни книги больше не существовало. Но остались слова, которые иногда невозможно выкинуть из головы.  
Лелуш выжидающе смотрел на него, склонив голову набок, и Сузаку, оглянувшись, понял, что это, должно быть, и есть его настоящее лицо — без намека на улыбку, без притворно-насмешливого удивления. Просто ожидание, острое, как бритва, бесконечно терпеливое ожидание и настороженность, и сдержанность в каждом жесте, в каждом слове. Вот чем был Лелуш, его недолгий напарник и лучший выпускник своего монастыря.  
— Лелуш Ламперуж, — сказал он, шагнув к нему, и Лелуш прищурился, словно от солнца — оно и правда было чересчур ярким тем вечером, — вы обвиняетесь в эмоциональном преступлении. Капитан?  
Он не то что бы сопротивлялся — но как-то нервно дернулся, когда его скрутили прямо перед входом в Грамматон, приложив о капот служебной машины. Люди текли безразличным потоком мимо, огибая их по широкой дуге, только некоторые осмеливались бросить на них осторожные взгляды, впрочем, мало заинтересованные.  
— Забери Артура, — крикнул Лелуш, прежде чем его усадили в машину и захлопнули бронированную дверь, кричи не кричи — не услышат.  
Даже если кто-то еще и расслышал этот вскрик, у него вряд ли сжалось горло так же, как у Сузаку. Лелуш крикнул по-японски.

На что ты только надеялся, хотел спросить его Сузаку.  
Искал ли он союзников, готовил ли очередное нападение на полицейские участки, надеялся ли, что Сузаку его поймет… Потому что Лелуш давно все понял и молчал. Ждал от Сузаку того же? Сделал ставку на то, что он поддастся чувствам? Все, что Сузаку хотел сказать Лелушу на месте, он говорил ему мысленно. И уже не первый раз…  
— Забавно, пока я принимал прозиум… пока он действовал, я сомневался в тебе. Но потом, когда все, во что я верил, что было надежно, как скала, рухнуло, я перестал задавать себе вопрос — можно ли тебе доверять? Потому что я понял… я почувствовал… что на тебя можно положиться. И это чувство обмануло меня, увело совсем в другую сторону. Когда я должен был смотреть направо, я смотрел налево. Вот почему эта жертва необходима. Вот почему, только избавившись от чувств, делающих нас слабыми, мы можем жить дальше. Чтобы ничто не могло ослепить нас, не могло обмануть. Не заставляло делать выбор между чувствами и долгом…  
Он думал об этом, руководя обыском в квартире бывшего клерика. Он думал об этом, сверяя список найденных запрещенных вещей в отделе регистрации запрещенного контента. Он думал об этом, даже выходя из зала Вице-Консула, после экстренной связи с ним и короткого разговора, в течение которого он уже не употреблял слово «предательство».

Заключенных обычно не связывали. Но, насколько Сузаку было известно, ни один клерик еще не попадал под арест. Он развязал Лелуша сразу же, как вошел в камеру — не только потому, что хотел говорить с ним на равных, но и потому, что хотел к нему прикоснуться. Посмотреть, как тот отреагирует…  
Раньше у него не было такой возможности.  
Лелуш молчал. Сузаку пришлось начать:  
— Почему?  
— Почему я не сказал тебе раньше? — спросил Лелуш по-японски, так легко, словно это был его родной язык.  
— Почему ты на их стороне? — Сузаку не поддержал его.  
— Нет никакой «их стороны». Есть люди и есть… — он замолчал. — Я полагаю, слово «зомби» подходит.  
Сузаку не мог с этим поспорить, но соглашаться было глупо. Он промолчал, мрачно разглядывая Лелуша. Если бы последняя война завершилась так же, как все предыдущие, они стали бы врагами.  
Задолго до этого дня.  
Лелуш опустил взгляд:  
— Почему ты опять снял перчатки?  
Сузаку с досадой тряхнул головой.  
— Речь не обо мне. К тому же, так как ты больше не являешься клериком Тетраграмматона, то…  
Лелуш взял его за запястье, повернул ладонь вверх. Его рука была теплой — более теплой и мягкой, чем Сузаку ожидал. И от того, как Лелуш держал его за руку, Сузаку подавился словами и сидел, заворожено глядя на эти белые, тонкие пальцы, касающиеся его кожи.  
— Так ты забрал Артура, — произнес Лелуш.  
Сузаку вскользь посмотрел на свежую царапину, пересекающую ладонь, и вновь встретился взглядом с Лелушем.  
— Буду знать, как к нему обращаться.  
— Я хотел назвать его твоим именем, — улыбнулся Лелуш, и Сузаку резко вырвал руку.  
— Что же, хорошо, что не назвал. Я не кусаю тех, кто не причиняет зла.  
Лелуш снисходительно улыбнулся. Сузаку пришлось снова нарушить тишину:  
— И все-таки… Зачем, Лелуш? Неужели оно того стоит?  
— Ты ведь и сам уже понял.  
Сузаку понял, и не только это. Он задумался, крутя между пальцами тонкую ручку, разглядывая гладкую поверхность стола:  
— Ты знаешь, это… забавно. Я пережил много интересных ощущений в последнее время. Много интересных эмоций, и те кусочки оставшегося искусства всякий раз находили отклик в моей душе — я могу употребить это слово? Душа? Сердце? Я пережил много сложных и смешанных чувств. Часто вспоминал детство. Это не было неприятным воспоминанием, детство у меня было хорошее. А затем — я никак не мог этому помешать — я вспоминал то, что случилось семь лет назад. Переживал заново ту боль, которую мне довелось испытать однажды. Она возвращалась раз за разом, а я никак не мог ее прекратить или облегчить, я даже не мог использовать прозиум.  
Лелуш слушал его внимательно, не прерывая, не делая ни единого движения. Сузаку продолжал:  
— Меня спас прозиум. Меня и многих других, которые, не справившись с пережитым ужасом, сошли бы с ума или начали бы бороться, в конечном счете только приумножая число несчастных.  
— Но были бы и счастливые, — быстро отозвался Лелуш. — Были бы и победители.  
— Да. Только они не были бы японцами. Нас всех могли уничтожить, но вместо этого… Видишь, между нами с тобой даже нет разницы. Вернее, не было.  
— И, по-твоему, ради этой иллюзии мира стоило отказаться от всего, что придает жизни ценность? Ради того, чтобы не брать в руки оружие, ты согласился забыть родной язык?  
— Не суди то, о чем не знаешь, — поморщился Сузаку.  
— Чего, как ты думаешь, я еще не знаю о тебе, Сузаку Куруруги?  
— Ты не знаешь, как сильно я хочу вернуть спокойный сон.  
— Ну, это легко. Положи рядом с собой кого-нибудь. На крайний случай и кот сгодится.  
Сузаку вздохнул, разговор пошел в сторону, в которую он не хотел углубляться.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что ты не назовешь сегодня своих сообщников?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Тогда я зайду в другой раз.  
Сузаку предусмотрительно надел перчатки, прежде чем покинуть камеру. В коридоре он обратился к капитану охранного подразделения:  
— Смените часовых.  
— Эту смену, клерик?  
Подумав, Сузаку ответил:  
— Нет, весь штат этого уровня.  
— Но…  
— Если заключенный сбежит, вы готовы занять его место?  
— Будет сделано, — сразу согласился капитан.

Сузаку казалось, что он уже привык к одиночеству. Привык терпеть. Под прозиумом человеку все равно, один он или нет — и прозиум позволял находиться в одном помещении десяткам мальчишек разного характера и разного происхождения, что в других случаях неминуемо привело бы к конфликтам. Когда Сузаку лишился возможности испытывать действие препарата, у него еще оставался огромный запас терпения и самообладания.  
Но в этот вечер он даже не стал выключать экран, с которого бесстрастное лицо бросало блеклые отсветы в темную комнату. Он не вслушивался в слова, но сидеть в тишине было совсем невыносимо.  
Не было смысла отрицать правду: он был эмоциональным преступником, как и Лелуш. Сузаку слабо поинтересовался, сколько из живущих в этом огромном здании тоже эмоциональные преступники, и решил, что больше никто. Эмоциональные преступления среди военных редки. Правительственный механизм крепко держал все свои винтики.  
Почему же он вышел из строя? Как это случилось с Лелушем? Он тоже лишился возможности глушить эмоции наркотиком?  
Мысли роились в голове, не давая сосредоточиться на одной.  
Кот сел у кровати и требовательно мяукнул, но Сузаку не решился снова брать его на руки.

You'll remember me   
For the rest of your life

«Лелуш Ламперуж, восемнадцать лет, британец. Родители погибли вскоре после капитуляции Японии. С одиннадцати лет воспитывался в монастыре на острове Хоккайдо. Высший балл среди выпускников прошлого года. Дисциплинарных замечаний нет. Испытание на региональный уровень Тетраграмматона пройдено, высший балл. Испытание на федеральный уровень Тетраграмматона пройдено, высший балл. Замечаний к работе нет».  
Личная характеристика сотрудников Грамматона не отличалась разнообразием, но Сузаку все же заглянул на эту страницу. Как он и ожидал, там не было ничего неожиданного, просто сухая строка о том, что данный клерик принимает прозиум, вовремя пополняет свои запасы, бережно относится к вверенному ему оружию, исполнителен и сосредоточен на деле. В личном деле самого Сузаку строка характеристики была именно такой, и его это неприятно резануло сейчас.  
С фотографий на него смотрел Лелуш, чье лицо он мог извлечь из памяти легче любого другого. Легче, чем лицо Отца, на которое смотрел в течение стольких лет, и легче, чем лицо своего настоящего отца. Он удивился, как хрупка и ненадежна вся эта пропаганда, которую он выслушивал, казалось, всю жизнь, если, только начав снова чувствовать, он уже не мог припомнить слов из заученных наизусть текстов.  
Холодный мир слов, не окрашенных эмоциями, рассыпался при столкновении со строками стихов, не выдержав напора.  
Никто не говорил с ним о Лелуше. Другие клерики, в сущности, совсем не знали его. Когда Лелуш вступил в токийский Тетраграмматон, он сразу начал работать с Сузаку и был далеко не общительным человеком, он вообще едва ли замечал окружающих. Он говорил только с Сузаку, и смотрел на него, и улыбался ему… Пусть даже исключительно из вежливости.  
Сузаку растерянно потер ладонь о ладонь. Это прикосновение ничем не напоминало прикосновение теплых пальцев Лелуша. Никто не брал его так за руку. Никто не прикасался к нему подобным образом. Даже в детстве.  
Нет, это ощущение не из детства.  
Он внимательно пересмотрел фотографии Лелуша, просмотрел еще раз его рабочий компьютер — образцово чистый ото всех подозрительных файлов и программ. Открыл трансляцию из камеры. Лелуш лежал на узкой тюремной койке, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Донесения охраны не содержали ничего интересного: заключенный ничего не требует, ведет себя спокойно, показаний не дает.  
— Клерик, — позвал его Барт Дарлтон, который подошел так незаметно, что Сузаку вздрогнул и поспешно оборвал воспроизведение записи, словно он делал что-то незаконное.  
Почти так оно и было.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Барт.  
— Да, — ответил Сузаку, совладав с голосом, — конечно.  
Он так и впился взглядом в Барта, пытаясь понять, как много тот успел заметить.  
— Вице-Консул тебя ждет. По поводу твоего напарника.

Вице-Консул был непреклонен, а распоряжение Отца было категоричным: никакой пощады бунтовщикам, никаких шансов на оправдание и смягчение наказания, никаких сделок и поблажек. Лелуш Ламперуж должен быть казнен независимо от своих показаний...  
Которые он все равно не собирался давать.  
… От своего статуса…  
Одного из лучших клериков.  
… И от своей ценности для Грамматона…  
Которую тоже не стоило преуменьшать.  
Что касается личного отношения Сузаку Куруруги к своему напарнику, мысленно добавил Сузаку, выходя из зала, то оно не имеет никакого значения. Не в этом мире. 

— Совсем забыл спросить, как ты узнал? С тобой случилось то же самое?  
Лелуш пристально взглянул на него:  
— Что со мной случилось?  
— Невосприимчивость. Приобретение иммунитета, если можно так сказать. Откуда ты узнал, что я…  
Он осекся. Он знал, что запись прерывается на время его присутствия в камере — клерики имели право на это, — и все же он остерегался говорить вслух об этом. Оказаться через стену от Лелуша было бы сейчас совсем некстати. И если его бывший напарник не выдал его, то не стоило спешить с этим самому.  
— Потому что ты никогда бы не прекратил принимать прозиум по своей воле. Потому что ты предан делу. Потому что ты упрям.  
— Но откуда тебе известно, что это возможно? Никаких случаев невосприимчивости не зафиксировано.  
— Значит, твой будет первым. Из многих.  
Сузаку скептически поднял бровь:  
— Вот как? И что случилось с тобой? Я видел, ты ведь принимаешь прозиум, но все равно чувствуешь, не так ли?  
Лелуш подался вперед, заговорщически понизил голос:  
— Просто в один прекрасный день я встретил ведьму, и она сняла мои оковы. А заодно подарила мне возможность снимать их с других.  
Сузаку секунду обдумывал его слова:  
— Очень… романтично. Разве я просил снимать их с меня?  
— Да, — Лелуш кивнул, — если кому-то и нужна помощь…  
— Заткнись, — Сузаку и сам не был доволен своей реакцией, но Лелуш явно разыгрывал его, вот и все. — Я больше не буду спрашивать, зачем и каким образом. В любом случае поздно, да и в сказки, которые ты собираешься рассказывать, не верю.  
— Тогда зачем пришел?  
Сузаку перевел взгляд на руки Лелуша, которые тот сложил на столе, сцепив пальцы.  
Он боялся этого вопроса. И в то же время ждал его. Это было безрассудно, ведь он не знал, что ответить.  
— Потому что только я знаю, что тебе нужно, — ответил за него Лелуш. — Потому что ты снова хочешь быть человеком. Хочешь любить кого-нибудь. Хочешь, чтобы тебя любили. Хочешь ненавидеть кого-нибудь. Хочешь, чтобы…  
— Нет, — поднял на него глаза Сузаку, — не поэтому. Я пришел сказать, что время процедуры уже назначено. Тебя не будут пытать, чтобы выяснить, где находится подполье. Ты будешь казнен как эмоциональный преступник первой степени. Сегодня.  
Он уловил, как зрачки Лелуша мгновенно сузились. Ему даже показалось, что Лелуш сейчас набросится на него. Если бы так случилось, Сузаку просто обнял бы его на прощание. И не вернул бы ни одного удара.  
Но Лелуш не двинулся с места, только нервное движение руки, когда он взъерошил волосы, выдало его волнение.  
— Значит… так тому и быть. Скажи, тебе станет легче, если меня не будет?  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался Сузаку, — не знаю, Лелуш.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
— Но мне жаль.  
Лелуш промолчал, и тогда Сузаку спросил:  
— Ты боишься смерти?  
— Пока я работал в Тетраграмматоне, я отправил на смерть десятки людей. Разве у меня осталось право бояться?  
Сузаку мог бы протянуть руку и дотронуться до его волос, лица, шеи. Почти так же, как Лелуш дотронулся до него. Он мог бы попросить Лелуша рассказать про ведьму. Он мог бы много чего натворить, ведь даже против двух клериков весь штат Дворца правосудия, все выстроившиеся вдоль стен солдаты — ничто. Но он сказал только:  
— Прости, что подвел тебя. Видимо, я все-таки не такой, как ты, напарник, и не заслужил освобождения. Тебе нужно было выбрать кого-то другого.  
Лелуш вдруг улыбнулся. Просто, открыто. Впервые спокойно и расслабленно.  
— Ты себя совсем не знаешь.

Сузаку не решился присутствовать на вынесении приговора и последующей процедуре. Он посмотрел трансляцию, ни на минуту не забывая о выражении лица, которое не должно было вызывать подозрений. С его стороны уместно лишь выражение легкого сожаления о том, что такой талантливый клерик оказался предателем, проникшим в самое сердце Грамматона, и что Сузаку снова придется привыкать к новому партнеру.  
Он не мог больше сидеть на месте. Выключил монитор, поднялся со своего места, неловко задев край стола, направился к дверям. Окружающие не смотрели на него, проходя мимо, спеша по своим делам. Они не видели его, потому что он по-прежнему был одним из них — одетый в черное, без эмоций на лице. Одних из многих. Ничего не значащий ни для кого из них.  
Сузаку прислонился к стене, стараясь не выглядеть подозрительно.  
— Ты прав, Лелуш, — тихо сказал он, — ты прав… Это и моя вина тоже…  
Забыть свой язык, чтобы не браться за оружие, вспомнил Сузаку и чуть не рассмеялся: ничего из этого не вышло.  
Он все помнил, и он продолжал убивать.  
Как во сне Сузаку вышел на улицу и сел в ожидающую его у входа машину. Он не сразу заметил, что сел не на водительское место, потому что оно было занято. Он привык к присутствию Лелуша на этом месте. Тот всегда предпочитал вести сам…  
Сузаку с недоумением посмотрел на незнакомого клерика, который теперь сидел за рулем.  
— Кто ты? — он сделал неимоверное усилие, чтобы не выразиться более грубо.  
С этой ложью ему придется жить. В мире, который не примет его обратно. В мире, который, он с нарастающим ужасом понял, отвратителен ему до глубины души.  
Если это его наказание за предательство друга, то он должен вынести его.  
Он сможет вынести его.  
Клерик представился. Чуть смущенно добавил, что теперь они будут работать вместе. Сузаку кивнул и задумался.  
На улице царило необычайное оживление. Люди входили и выходили из главного входа во Дворец правосудия, изредка сталкивались друг с другом, но чаще неспешно огибали, спускались или поднимались по ступеням, почти не разговаривая. Обычная картина.  
Сузаку удивился, что умудрился пробраться сквозь эту толпу и не заметить ее.  
— Что случилось? — удивился Сузаку. — Куда они идут?  
— Авария у левого крыла, — пояснил клерик, чье имя Сузаку не расслышал, — пришедших за прозиумом направили во Дворец. Из него тоже можно попасть к точкам выдачи.  
— Авария? — Сузаку смотрел на проходящих мимо людей.  
— Обычная. Ничего странного. Не разминулись на повороте. Никто сильно не пострадал, но надо расчистить дорогу.  
Такое и правда случалось. Просто о таких мелочах забываешь, когда каждый день имеешь дело с настоящей кровью и настоящей смертью.  
Сузаку вылез из машины прежде, чем задумался, что именно его подтолкнуло наружу.  
— Клерик? — Его новый напарник тоже вышел.  
— Подожди здесь, мне надо… — Сузаку уже взбегал по ступеням, расталкивая выходящих людей.  
Он прошел мимо толпы, мимо наскоро размещенных указателей. Он спустился на нулевой этаж, показал пропуск стоявшим у массивных дверей постовым. Они молча пропустили его.  
Сузаку проходил по длинному туннелю, и его встречали выправлявшиеся при виде его постовые, расставленные через каждые пятьдесят метров. Спуск был довольно пологим. Чувствовалось тепло, но Сузаку бил озноб.  
Это чувство было ему знакомо. Чувство, что упускаешь что-то важное. Чувство, которое он в полной мере испытал с Лелушем. Смесь страха, неприязни и затаенного желания приблизиться к тайне, поймать едва различимую тень, оглянуться на долю секунды раньше, чтобы заметить…  
— Процедура началась? — спросил он на последнем посту.  
— Да, клерик, — глухо ответили ему из-под матового шлема.  
И последние двери распахнулись перед ним, слово врата ада.  
И так же бесшумно закрылись за его спиной, оставив его в полном одиночестве в залитом желтым огнем зале с едва слышно гудящей турбиной. Сузаку улыбнулся, подошел к ней ближе, прижал ладонь к дверям кремационной комнаты. Он все-таки поймал тень. И уже понимая, что произошло, он рассмеялся так, как не смеялся никогда в жизни.  
На обратном пути он уже не встретил постовых. До самых последних дверей он не встретил больше ни одного солдата. Он шел по пустому коридору и пытался отдышаться. Успокоиться. Перестать смеяться.  
Смех здесь не поймут.  
На нулевом уровне Сузаку оглушила сирена. Кричали о пропавших постовых, о побеге, о саботаже, о нарушении распорядка. Посетителей спешно выталкивали на улицу. А внутрь, наоборот, забегали отряды полиции. Сузаку прошел мимо них. Прошел, глядя под ноги, не смея поднять глаза, чтобы случайно не натолкнуться взглядом на черный шлем штурмовика или не встретиться взглядом с тем, кто может оказаться намного проницательнее. У здания уже выстроилась вереница полицейских машин. Свой служебный автомобиль Сузаку нашел неподалеку, видимо, новый напарник отогнал его, прежде чем тоже броситься в погоню за преступниками.  
Он бросил последний взгляд на Дворец и сел за руль. 

Номер, с которого настойчиво пытались ему дозвониться, не определялся. Это могло означать лишь одно: кто-то научился обходить идентификаторы Грамматона, чего раньше никогда не случалось.  
Раньше ни один клерик не был обвинен в эмоциональном преступлении. Раньше никто не сбегал прямо из Дворца правосудия, прихватив с собой небольшой отряд проверенных солдат с безупречными характеристиками.  
Сузаку не отвечал на звонок. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось вдавливать педаль в пол и гнать на всех скоростях, слушая визг шин на повороте. Но ему приходилось сдерживаться: хвост из полиции — это последнее, что ему нужно сейчас. Темные, угрюмые здания расступались перед ним, но они не казались ему больше мрачными и неприветливыми. Тротуары не казались больше пролитым мазутом. Эти острые углы, высотные здания, увенчанные шпилями антенн на крышах, эти безыскусные фонари казались ему красивыми. Он помнил Токио семилетней давности так же отчетливо, как помнил, каким было небо в последние спокойные дни перед концом света. И небо было таким же, как сейчас. Япония все равно оставалась его страной, и она никогда не будет уродливой в его сердце. Она не будет номером, строкой в статистике, простым фактом, ушедшим прошлым.  
Сузаку хватило терпения аккуратно припарковать автомобиль и спокойно дойти до входа. Телефон в руке снова ожил.  
Он знал, что за ним наблюдают. И он знал, из какого окна.  
В сообщении было только два слова. «Решай быстро».  
Лифт спускался с его этажа, и Сузаку победоносно улыбнулся. Он достал пистолет, проверил заряд. Полный. Он пока еще был клериком Тетраграмматона, хотя пребывать в этом качестве ему явно оставалось недолго.  
Но ведь он не мог оказаться безоружным лицом к лицу с террористом.  
Сузаку открыл дверь квартиры и, переступив порог, одновременно со щелчком взведенного курка, сказал то, чего не говорил уже семь лет:  
— Я дома… Лелуш.


End file.
